Vegeta's Commitment Worries
by Christina100
Summary: It has been 10 years since Vegeta moved into the CC residence. 9 years since he and Bulma became romantically involved. They have a 8 year old son together. Surely it's time they moved forward? Look's like Frieza wasn't Vegeta's ONLY fear! V/B
1. Chapter 1 : That One Argument

**Hi guys, this is my first ever DBZ fan fic, so please review and follow for more chapters! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

Bulma sat across the dark handsome man that looked down at his food eating it like it would run away from him at that very moment. She watched his long black hair that never seemed to stay down and his sharp, defined features that looked like they could leave scars on anybody who dared to touch. Her eyes moved down to his muscular arms as they went to and fro from his mouth to his plate and back again. She couldn't help but smile as she watched her man eat his food. So much had happened since the time Vegeta came to stay at the Briefs Capsule Corps residence, which was about ten years ago. He had stressed so many times to Bulma and himself (privately) that he was only staying there to train, and for food and accommodation purposes. He was not there simply because he _wanted_ to or because he _enjoyed _the company of Earthlings. The mere thought sickened him. But over time, the kindness of Mr and Mrs Briefs ever so slightly softened him, and the annoying, loud and whiny nature of Bulma had somehow won his heart. He realised that there was not a streak of bad in the Briefs couple and he actually found Bulma's behaviour pretty amusing. He had always enjoyed their little arguments in the beginning before they became romantically involved. Bulma could tell. She remembered the one argument that had changed everything.

It was the time shortly after she had broken up with Yamcha – for good. She had gotten tired of his constant cheating and so decided she had had enough. It was time to let go. It was obvious he wasn't meant for her. Although she thought he was during the hiatus of their relationship. He was the definition of a Greek god back then; tan, edgy looking, sculpted muscles and an oblivious mentality when it came to the city life. But over time, he started to fit in. He became a professional baseball player, cut his hair short and was no more the rough bandit she had fell in love with. Girls were falling at his feet for him and it was obvious he was more than willing to have his cake and eat it too. And oh boy, did he do just that.

Especially when another Greek god moved into her home and Yamcha felt like he was being replaced by a merciless killing tyrant - Vegeta. That made him spiral out of control even more. So in order to drown her sorrows, Bulma called her old time girlfriends and went out more, mainly partying and drinking, anything to get her mind off of Yamcha. But because of this sudden freedom, her image became more… Excessive. She began to wear huge amounts of make up than she wore before and showed an extra bit more skin with her clothing; more legs, teasing cleavage and a flawless shape. The attention she received from the opposite sex was ridiculous, but it didn't matter anymore because she was single and enjoying it.

And so, on one particular early morning after a crazy night out, she was sitting at her dresser, peacefully removing the tight bun on top of her head and her excessive make up. Until the sound of a loud bellowing voice disturbed her.

"Woman! _Woman!_"

She sighed as she heard the voice she knew all too well. _Vegeta. _There was no way she was going to answer him as she was fed up of being referred to as _woman_. It was as if he was identifying her as someone with no importance, no name. A person who was beneath him.

She rolled her eyes as she heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs and knew her choice to ignore the man would be in vain. Vegeta appeared at her doorway and crossed his hands underneath his massive chest, leaning on the wall casually. He was no more in his usual Saiyan armour, but instead in simple sweatpants and a t shirt. The laid back, chilled attire was something that he had grown to feel rather comfortable in.

"Did you not hear me calling you, woman?"

With a sigh, Bulma loosed her blue hair so it could fall down to her shoulders and looked up at him, saying, "Refer to me as woman one more time and I wi-"

"You will _what_?" asked Vegeta with a smug smile on his face. His eyes were glinting as he realised their conversation was about to turn into another full-blow argument. "What could _you_ possibly do that will harm _me_?"

His eyes scrutinised her up and down and then shook his head from side to side in amusement, chuckling quietly.

"Look at those scrawny arms and legs and now take a look at my own!"

Bulma looked over his body in awe and she couldn't deny his body was amazing. She tried to hide her bewilderment but it was too late; Vegeta had already seen it.

He just smiled proudly and said, "You see? Your physique does not match my own and so there is not a thing you could _possibly_ ever do to me!"

Bulma silently growled within herself, annoyed at his cockiness. She spoke up and said, "Oh here we go again! Look Vegeta, we have been here plenty of times before but I am _not_ in the mood to go there again _this_ early in the morning!"

"Oh _really_?" replied Vegeta. "Well _I_ am."

With that everlasting smug smile on his face, he began to stride into the room with his arms still folded until he was at a pretty close distance to Bulma. He looked over her, enjoying the way it felt. Bulma was taller than him and so he slightly had to look up at her whenever they were standing. He couldn't stand the woman being taller than him.

Bulma turned to her dresser mirror again and started to remove her make up.

"Woman, _look_ at me when I am talking to you!"

Bulma titled her head back and laughed, and then mocked his voice, "_Woman look at me when I am talking you!_"

She screwed her face in the mirror as she mimicked him, which the Saiyan Prince realised was a re-enactment of himself.

He growled in anger, "I will not be made a mockery of! Now _look_ at me!"

Bulma peered up at him with an uninterested expression and saw Vegeta's eyes suddenly change. She had wiped off all of her make up and now appeared to be very plain-faced. No frills, no extras, just simply herself.

"_Yes_, Vegeta, this is how I _really_ look. Now will you stop looking at me like that!" She said, annoyed. It was not as if he had never seen her without make up before, so why was he looking at her like Frieza's ghost had appeared to haunt him?

Vegeta quickly broke the eye contact and looked away, embarrassed that he was staring for so long and that he had been caught off guard.

Bulma raised an eyebrow but then turned back to her mirror to finish off her face, deciding to dismiss his sudden demure.

"So why are you here Vegeta? Why have you come to disturb me at this godforsaken hour?"

Vegeta looked back at her and then the evil curl of his lips once again returned to his face as he remembered.

"Ahh, I almost forgot! I wanted a sandwich to quench my sudden hunger, but your mother was asleep. I know you're always up at this time so I decided I wanted _you_ to make me one. Now hurry up and go to the kitchen!"

"_Excuse_ me?" Bulma said, not quite grasping what the short man had just said. "_Go-to-the-kitchen_? Are you out of your _mind_? You can't _tell_ me what to do!"

Bulma gave a sharp and swift turn to look up at Vegeta but he quickly avoided her eyes again. She couldn't understand why he was doing that. Did she look _that_ bad? So bad to the point where he couldn't even look at her?

But what she didn't know was that he was taken aback by her, by her… Dare he think it... Her _beauty_. It was the first time he had ever seen her so… _Normal_. It was not as if he had never seen her without make up before. It was just that this time around everything seemed so different. It was the first time in ages since they had had a full blow argument, which he had always enjoyed in the past. Pissing the woman off had now become one of his main hobbies, apart from training. But recently Bulma had been too busy with her work; unable to sit at the table for dinner, and unable to stay at home for long periods at a time. In the day, she was far too busy with the company; attending meetings, and sorting out other important things at the head office. And at night time she was too busy trying to forget her ex Yamcha, and so she barely had a presence these days at the Briefs residence. Vegeta looked her over and noticed how she was wearing ordinary pyjamas, which she usually did wear at night time. He had never taken notice of her before her face became scarce when she walked around the house every morning in them, without her make up or her hair done. But now that he had finally seen her after a long while, he was amazed by her natural beauty. He found it mind-boggling how the female human species would paint their faces in order to enhance their looks. If anything, he felt it destroyed it.

He looked back at Bulma and was shocked at the feelings stirring within him. He was beginning to find her attractive and he just couldn't grasp it.

But not wanting to make it obvious, he quickly went back to his normal self and shouted, "Yes I can! I am the Prince of all Saiyan's, so I can do what I like!"

Bulma rolled her eyes in annoyance and then started to mimic him again, moving her hands in a puppet-like motion and twisting her mouth in all different angles. Vegeta began to grow angry.

"Grrr, stop that nonsense woman! Stop mocking me!"

Bulma laughed at his anger and then purposely stood up to remind Vegeta of the height difference between them. She wasn't certain, but she could have sworn she saw him wince as she stood above him, clearly affected by how tall she was.

"Or _what_ Vegeta?" She said with a confident look on her face. "What are _you_ going to do?"

He growled some more and then said, "Don't tempt me woman!"

Bulma now became angry at the fact that he could not address her by her proper name and said, "Ohh for Kami's sake, how many times do I have to tell you, my name isn't woman, it's BULMA! B-u-l-m-a, BULMA!"

"Well, _fine_ then!" Shouted Vegeta as he uncrossed his arms and they dropped to either side of him, his fists creating tight balls as his anger was rising. He moved forward and said, "I won't refer to you as woman anymore shall I? Instead, I'll just call you _Bonehead_!"

Bulma gasped at his words and then used every strength in her body to slap Vegeta across his face. Vegeta's face suddenly turned at the force of her hand, shocked her hand could even possess such power that would cause his face to move. His eyes slowly slid across to meet her own, which was glaring at him in anger. She stood with her hands on her hips, awaiting his response.

His face slowly began to change; no longer scrunched up in anger and instead of curses coming out of his mouth; he let out a roaring laughter.

"I cannot believe it!" he shouted, more talking to himself than the bewildered woman in front of him. "Bulma slapped me! She actually used physical force against me!"

He held his cheek with his right hand and his other one held his stomach, as he continued to shake in laughter.

Bulma's eyes softened as she watched him, surprised he had taken her sudden actions in that way. She couldn't deny, his laugh was pretty contagious and so her lips slowly began to curl, breaking up as she began to release a fit of giggles as well.

They both started to laugh ridiculously, finding the whole situation rather bemusing. Vegeta, who usually had his guard up at all times, had now forgotten about all of that and couldn't help but to laugh hysterically. He deeply admired Bulma for her bravery to stand up to him like that, but he couldn't help but find it funny as well.

"Bulma!" he said as his laughs began to quiet down. "You actually had the courage to raise your hand against me!"

Bulma began to quiet down also and smiled as she noticed Vegeta called her by her _real_ name.

"Did you just call me Bulma?" She raised her eyebrow and folded her arms, the glint in her eyes digging into Vegeta. "Wow, I can't believe it!"

Vegeta made no attempt to cover his feelings as he looked at her with warm eyes, giving her a slightly cheeky smile and replied, "Yeah, well…" his voice trailed off as they both stared at each other a bit longer than they should have. He looked away and turned his head towards the door at the sudden awkwardness in the room. "I would still like that sandwich."

Bulma smiled and then walked past him to the doorway, turning around to face him. "Alright, well come downstairs and watch while I make you one."

She turned to leave and headed downstairs to the kitchen while saying, "So maybe next time, you'll be able to make one yourself instead of depending on others!"

Vegeta growled as he watched her back walk off into the dim-lit hallway. But it wasn't an angry growl; it was more of a playful, amusing one as he rolled his eyes and followed her downstairs to the kitchen. That woman was something else!

**What do you guys think? In the next chapter I will continue Bulma's flashback about this one night and then continue from there! As soon as I get 1 review at least I will put up chapter 2. This story will probably go on for a few chapters, I don't think any more than 10, but you never know! Just know that I _will_ finish this!**

**Please review as it gives me motivation :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Vegeta's Peculiar Sandwich

**Hi guys! I already have 7 reviews, which compelled me to stay up until 5am to write this second chapter! It is much longer than the first chapter so enjoy it!**

**Want2BeFree : That's so cool you found me from Tumblr! What's your Tumblr so I can follow you? Thanks so much for the review.**

**And thank you to the rest of you for reviewing. Hope you enjoy. Please review as well please :D**

**Disclaimer: I own DBZ.. Pssh, I wish!**

* * *

><p>They both walked down the stairs, Bulma leading the way as they entered the extremely large kitchen of the Briefs residence. She flicked on the light to reveal the immaculately clean room and instinctively went straight to the fridge.<p>

"A sandwich huh?" Bulma said, lost in her own thoughts as she opened the fridge door, peering inside. "Hmm, well let me see what I can find..."

Vegeta leaned on the counter with his arms folded across his chest and watched her as she hunted for ingredients.

"Don't you think it would be wise if you just _asked_ me what kind of filling I would require in my sandwich?"

Bulma stopped and then straightened up, purposely rolling her eyes as she looked at him.

"Well, _Your Royal Highness_, what kind of sandwich would you like?"

Vegeta gave a smug smile at the '_Your Royal Highness'_ part. He figured the woman should call him that all the time; after all, he was the Prince of _all _Saiyan's.

He instantly knew what he wanted and said, "There's this sandwich your mother brought home one day. The thing looked peculiar when I first saw it and I thought your mother wanted to poison me when she offered me some."

Bulma closed the refrigerator door and leant on it, starting to have interest in what Vegeta was saying.

Vegeta carried on as he remembered this peculiar sandwich. "But I have found the aroma of Earthling food to be somehow inviting, which is something I have never been able to get my head around. It's almost as good as Saiyan food, if not equivalent!"

Bulma didn't answer as she saw Vegeta had more to say, his face clearly getting lost in thought as he described this strange sandwich. She found the whole scenery to be rather amusing.

"It had these strange round meaty balls inside and this thick red coating with all sorts of extra ingredients added in!"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he thought long and hard about this sandwich. Bulma realised that Saiyan's did not only have a passion for fighting, but it seemed as if they had a passion for food too. She remembered how no matter what food Goku was given, he always ate it as if he had been starved for centuries. She noted how his son Gohan did too. Then she remembered how Vegeta ate like this also.

"But as I bit into it, this vomit-looking trash was actually one of the best things I have ever tasted since I've been on this blasted planet! How _bizarre!_"

Bulma's right eye suddenly twitched and she snapped out of her daydream as she realised what sandwich Vegeta was talking about.

"This sandwich," said Bulma as she looked at him. "Was it by any chance from a place called… _Subway?_"

Vegeta's eyes widened as he recalled Mrs Briefs telling him about the 'delightful' fast-food store that had just opened up around the corner of their house. That name Subway definitely did ring a bell!

"Yes, that's it! Yes, that's what I want! Make me one _immediately!_"

Bulma shook her head in disbelief at his orders.

"You can't be serious," said Bulma, shaking her head.

"Of course I am!" proclaimed Vegeta as he looked at her. "Now hurry and get to it!"

"I so will not!"

"Yes, you _will_ woman, now do as I say and prepare the damn thing!"

He lifted his right hand and in such an elegant way, motioned for her too 'shoo' and get on with it.

Bulma opened her mouth ready to detest but instead, without thinking, grabbed her keys on the counter, mumbling, "Why I outta!..." as she stomped out of the kitchen and went to the hallway where the main entrance was to grab her coat and get a move on.

She put it on briskly, infuriated that she was actually obliging to Vegeta's orders, her fists clenched as her shoulders hunched and she took big and forceful steps into the outside.

Vegeta watched her in silence with his arms crossed as she walked towards where her car was parked. As she got to the door of her car, something in her head clicked and she let out a growling scream. She turned around and stomped back inside, ready to throw a massive tantrum as she slammed the door behind her and stormed into the kitchen.

Vegeta gave her his signature smile and said, "Did you forget that the time is now 5am? Surely the shops would be closed."

Bulma gave him her most evil stare and shouted, "You big jerk!"

She growled in anger and then threw off her coat and focused her attention back onto Vegeta.

"Hard to believe that you are one of the worlds most 'greatest geniuses' when you fail to remember such a simple thing as that. I'm not even from this planet but yet even _I_ know when the various shops and supermarkets close!"

Bulma said nothing as she continued to glare at him. Vegeta just simply laughed as he stared straight back at her.

Bulma felt so silly as she realised she had been so used to doing what Vegeta told her during the year he had been living at her home, that she automatically did as she was ordered. What had happened to that brave young woman who slapped the annoying Saiyan not too long ago upstairs in her bedroom?

"Well," Bulma began as she started to realise she actually had an upper hand. She sauntered closer to Vegeta and looked him straight in the eye, saying, "It looks like you can't have that sandwich that you are so fascinated by. Guess we'll just have to settle with butter and jam instead!"

Bulma leaned in and poked him with her index finger, which startled the Saiyan Prince. She was getting too comfortable with this touching thing. First she had the audacity to touch his face by slapping him (though he found it funny at the time) and now she was poking his chest. Vegeta silently scowled at Bulma as she gave him her most devilish smile. She turned to walk to the fridge when he replied, "Oh no I will not!"

Vegeta began to get annoyed at the thought of eating such a measly snack. Butter and jam simply was not good enough for a Saiyan Prince such as himself. "You will make me the strange meaty sandwich_ with your own hands!_"

Bulma tilted her head back as she let out a loud laugh. So much for the good mood they were in a couple of minutes ago. She could tell this was about to turn into another heated argument and _this_ time she was up for it!

"Says who?" asked Bulma as she got out butter and jam from the fridge and placed them on the counter. "You?"

She laughed again and walked to the bread bin, taking out the huge loaf of bread and then opened the cupboards above her to get some plates.

Vegeta watched her in anger as she proceeded to make the butter and jam sandwiches.

"I will not say this again woman, _I want those meaty sandwiches now!_"

Bulma laughed and then turned to face him. "Meatball Marinara's Vegeta, their called Meatball Marinara's. And those, you cannot have!"

She turned back to continue making her sandwiches and Vegeta's anger began to rise. Why was he putting up with her nonsense anyway? He couldn't understand why. She was merely a weak human being, so why did he say nothing and let her continue to make those stupid sandwiches? Why did he specifically want sandwiches in the first place? The woman was being difficult, so he could have simply went into the fridge to look for something else. He didn't need to come up to her bedroom to make her prepare him a sandwich. In fact, there were plenty of other things he could have snacked on so why, just why did he ask her?

He knew why.

He cursed beneath his breath for ever desiring the company of such a low-class human being. But he just couldn't suppress the feelings any longer. For a whole year ever since he had started living with the Briefs, he had been constantly bickering and arguing with the woman non-stop. They were always at each others throats; throwing witty lines to and fro, annoying, irritating and frustrating one another. Bulma over-stressing her self with the Gravity Room he always broke, trying to fix it and screaming at him for being so careless. And well Vegeta just being Vegeta; throwing his weight around the house and purposely annoying her because he enjoyed it. He knew she enjoyed their little fights also as even though she was weak in strength, when it came to the power of words she made up for it _big time_. The sexual tension between the two was evident, even though they tried to deny it within themselves. It would only be a matter of time before both of them would crack and unleash an explosion of desire and emotions and want. But Vegeta had already sensed the inevitable and as he watched Bulma place his own sandwich in a plate and walk over to the deep freezer to sit upon and eat her own, he realised he was now ready to make _her_ crack.

He smiled evilly and spoke up saying, "Stupid woman!"

She looked up from her plate with a sandwich in her hand, midway at taking a bite and opened her mouth wide.

"_What?_"

Vegeta kept his evil smile and replied, "_Stupid woman!_"

Bulma threw her sandwich onto her plate in anger and said, "I will _not_ all-"

"Shut up!" ordered Vegeta, cutting her off.

She desperately tried hard not to open her mouth as he picked up the plate in his hand and strode over to where she was sitting on the freezer. He stood in front of her, picking up the sandwich and examining it between his fingers. He purposely took a large bite and then immediately spat the whole thing out after, staining the super clean laminated kitchen floor.

"Are you out of your _mind?_ I hope you're not expecting _me_ to clean that up!"

"Oh I certainly was," replied Vegeta as he fixed his eyes on hers. "After preparing such a disgusting, despicable, outrageous, sickening and foul substance which you call _food_, that's the _least_ you could do!"

Bulma's eyes widened at his atrocities and could not believe the rudeness she was hearing.

Vegeta carried on, clearly enjoying it. "That thing tasted like the scum of the earth! You clearly lack in the art of cooking. I wouldn't even call that cooking, more like you just crammed a number of stomach wrenching ingredients together and called it food! If it weren't for your knowledge in science, anybody would assume you were the biggest _airhead_ to walk planet Earth!"

Bulma couldn't contain her anger in any longer and screamed, "YOU BIG FAT IGNORANT SELF-CENTERED _JERK!_ You really are asking for it this time buddy!"

Vegeta moved in closer, a bit too closer, as his eyes dug deep into hers, glinting with glee. But Bulma didn't even notice as her own eyes and head were clouded with so much anger.

"And what may that be?" Vegeta asked her, now grinning as her temper began to rise even faster.

"_THIS!_"

Bulma suddenly raised her hand and used every single strength she could muster within her to channel through her hand and slapped Vegeta across his face. _Hard_.

*CLAP!*

The sound of the slap echoed through out the kitchen and once again, Vegeta's head turned at the impact of the power of her hand.

He slowly turned his face to look at her and a slow smile crept upon his face.

_How dare he!_ Was Bulma's thoughts as he smiled up at her in amusement. That stupid low life jerk! Giving her that goddamn smile on that perfectly carved face of his. How dare he! Mocking her for his own delight, clearing provoking her so that she would crack. Always walking around like he was a big shot, like he was _all that_. Who the hell did he think was!

So what he had the body of a god – he had the mind of a bastard! That son of a gun, she was gonna show him! She didn't care how strong he was or how he could easily blow her up into a million pieces, she was still going to let him know he couldn't mess with her!

As the Saiyan continued to watch her, she jumped down from the deep freezer and began to attack Vegeta, releasing all the rage within her. Her long manicured nails waved about the place in a frantic hurry, determined to do some damage to the ignorant short man. She continued, screaming like a lunatic and only managed to scratch his face. But apart from that, her crazy antics did nothing to the Saiyan Prince.

He simply grabbed her hands and pushed her back onto the deep freezer, staring into her.

"Stop, you crazy woman!"

Bulma froze as she realised how close the Saiyan was to her body and how hard his eyes were penetrating into her. It was then that she realised…

_No, it couldn't be, could it?_

She stared at him back, refusing to break from their eye contact and took in all of his facial features; his dark eyes, his nose, his full lips, the whole structure of his face, she took it all in.

_No, it couldn't be…_

All of a sudden, not knowing what came over her, she reached for his lips and pressed hers onto his.

Immediately she heard a grown come out from deep within Vegeta as his hands forcefully wrapped themselves around Bulma's body and pressed her into him, so close she couldn't even breathe.

It was then that she finally realised how Vegeta _really_ felt about her. He purposely pushed her to the limit. He knew what would happen if he did.

And he was right.

They both completely lost their thoughts as Vegeta's left hand grabbed her hair and ran through it, his kisses becoming harder and more intense.

She wrapped her arms tight around his neck as his hands went everywhere; her breast, her waist, her back and then curving around her arse as he held onto her thighs for dear life, lifting her above him as he continued to kiss ravenously on her lips.

As much as Bulma and Vegeta wouldn't like to admit it, they had both wanted this for so long now and now it was finally happening.

Vegeta placed her on the floor; his hands still clutched onto her thighs and lay down in between them, removing her trousers in the process.

He then threw off his t shirt and Bulma let out a moan at the sight of his well-built body.

Her hands went down his chest into his lower abdomen as he proceeded to give her an experience he was certain she would never forget. She would be the second earthling female to have had the privilege of sleeping with a Saiyan and he was sure she would appreciate it.  
><em>Scratch that<em>, he thought.

He knew Kakkarot had a very naive mind when he had met Chi Chi and so he decided Bulma would be the _only_ earthling female to have the privilege of sleeping with an _experienced_ Saiyan, and so she should count her lucky stars.

He looked down at her and into her deep blue eyes.

_Yes_, she was never going to forget this.

* * *

><p>"What in the <em>world<em> are you smiling at?"

Bulma gasped at the sound of Vegeta's voice and snapped back into reality as she peered up from her plate to look at him.

She was completely lost in her own thoughts about the first time her and Vegeta made love that she had completely forgot about her surroundings.

She let out a light laugh and replied, "Oh, nothing! Nothing! You know me, always in a world of my own!"

She laughed nervously, pushing her fork into her bowl of rice and began eating as she felt Vegeta's eyes fixed on her, his eyebrow raised.

**_Ooo, so thats how they got together?_ Yupp! (well, according to my story anyways). So now the flashback has ended what will happen next? Well, you will have to wait for the _next_ chapter to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3 : A Desire To Move Forward

**A/U: I personally don't think this is as strong as the other two chapters but what the hell. Thanks guys for the reviews :)**

**Want2BeFree: Thanks for the advice. :) Where was the grammar mistakes? And I can't tell you what's gonna happen, just wait and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't bloody own it**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIOUSLY ON DBZ:<strong>

"What in the _world_ are you smiling at?"

Bulma gasped at the sound of Vegeta's voice and snapped back into reality as she peered up from her plate to look at him.

She was completely lost in her own thoughts about the first time her and Vegeta made love that she had completely forgot about her surroundings.

She let out a light laugh and replied, "Oh, nothing! Nothing! You know me, always in a world of my own!"

She laughed nervously, pushing her fork into her bowl of rice and began to play with it as she felt Vegeta's eyes fixed on her, his eyebrow raised.

* * *

><p>She continued to play with her food with her fork as Vegeta's attention went back to his food and he continued eating.<p>

"There must be something up with you," he stated with his mouth half full, digging into his bowl of rice with his spoon.

"And why is that?" asked Bulma in a distant tone of voice. Her mind was clearly somewhere else.

"Because you keep _playing_ with your food without actually _eating_ it even though fried rice is your favourite food."

Bulma paused for a moment and her thoughts deepened. She never knew Vegeta knew her favourite food was fried rice. Yeah, for the past nine years they had been together she had always expressed her love for fried rice. But she didn't actually think he would take _notice_ nor pay any mind to such a _small_ detail.

Vegeta looked up at her with a frown on his face.

"What _is_ it woman?"

Bulma sighed with her face resting in her left palm, still in her own world and replied, "Nothing, Vegeta, nothing…"

She went back to looking at her own food and finally decided to take a mouthful of her fried rice.

Vegeta obviously didn't believe her as he carried on.

'I demand to know why you was staring and smiling at me like a dumbstruck idiot.'

Bulma suddenly snapped out of her daydream and dropped her fork back into her bowl. She shot her head up to give Vegeta a nasty glare and said through gritted teeth, '_Excuse_ me?'

_Bulma's baa-aackkk_, sang the words in Vegeta's head as he gave her a tiny smirk.

Bulma continued to stare at him and he returned her stare, refusing to losing eye contact and determined to win their battle of glares. After a few seconds he saw she wasn't backing down so he threw his spoon into his own bowl and leant back on his chair, his arms folded across his chest, still staring.

Bulma gave an agitated growl and then said, 'Who the hell do you think you're calling dumb Mister, _me?_ Ha ha, you must be mistaking me for someone else, because if you have forgotten, I happen to be the deputy manager of the Capsule Corporation WORLDWIDE and soon will become the manager when my dad retires. Do you even know what the Capsule Corps is?'

Vegeta didn't even bother to reply. Of _course_ he knew what it was; he had been living at the Briefs residence for ten years for goodness sake! Vegeta knew his long-term 'girlfriend' was the heir to a mega-giant company and he couldn't deny that she had came up with one of the most creative and astonishing inventions he had ever come across. He knew all of that. But anytime Vegeta brought up Bulma's 'lack of intelligence', she always felt to correct him and remind him of her genius intellect.

Vegeta cursed within himself as he sat there staring, looking very uninterested as Bulma still continued on with her babbling.

'Well if you _didn't_ know, we're the ones who invented THE best latest technology that resizes itself to fit into a capsule. You see that car you drive? It's Capsule Corp. And that gravity room you train in? It's Capsule Corp. Oh, and those clothes you're wearing? Yeah, you guessed it, its _Capsule Corp_!'

Vegeta gave a low growl as Bulma continued to rub it in his face that she and her father were the creators of a major company that was worth billions. He hated it when she did this. He knew that the only reason she talked like that was to make him feel as bad as she did whenever he called her stupid. As self-centred or vain as it may have sounded, because of Bulma's amazing good looks she had to work extra hard to prove herself. If it wasn't for her brains, people would assume she was just a pretty face with a head filled to the brim with air. It was a horrible stereotype but it was true. Before Vegeta knew how smart she was, even _he_ assumed the same as well. But now Bulma was screaming it into his ears that everything he owned was from her. Vegeta didn't need to be reminded of the time when he came to planet earth, the only things he owned was the clothes he was wearing. Bulma carried on and on and on about CC, explaining all their new creations, their bases, their affiliated companies, etc. Vegeta couldn't take it anymore. It infuriated him!

"Could you just stop with your nonsense bickering and eat your damn food woman!"

Something flickered in Bulma's eyes as Vegeta said those words and he could've sworn he saw some sort of hurt in them, but he wasn't too sure.

Bulma paused for a moment as she became lost within herself again. Her mind traced back to her thoughts from before as Bulma engrossed herself in memories of her and Vegeta's relationship.

_Could we ever…?_

"Woman…" Vegeta paused for a moment as he watched her. "Woman, eat your damn food!"

Vegeta saw that same flicker in Bulma's eyes once again as she snapped out of her daydreams and looked up at him with the most evil glare Vegeta had ever received from her.

"I thought I told you years ago to stop calling me woman!"

Bulma continued to glare at Vegeta, her eyes devouring into him. Something was up, Vegeta knew that, but he was oblivious as to what it was. And Bulma's sudden manic behaviour clouded his thoughts to understand just what was going on inside of her head, and so he too became infuriated.

"And so what if you did? Besides, it has become somewhat of a nickname for you, so I most definitely will not stop!"

Bulma was becoming angrier by the minute as she spat out, "Arghhhh, you annoying little _shrimp!_ After all these years would it not hurt to at least _try_ and have some decent respect for me?"

Vegeta also getting angrier – more to do with his confusion on Bulma's outburst than Bulma herself – replied, "If it means not calling you '_woman_' anymore then I will do no such thing!"

Bulma growled and said, "When will you ever change! _When?_ I'm tired of this Vegeta; I'm tired of living like this! I just want things to change; I want to know where we are! I look at Goku and Chi-"

"Shut up woman!" Vegeta cut Bulma off mid-sentence as her voice was beginning to annoy him. "You're not making any sense!'

Bulma stopped abruptly, her cheeks beginning to flare red.

'You're telling _me_ to shut up? If you're not careful I'll shut _YOU_ up – right out of this house!'

Vegeta stood up abruptly, grabbed the dining table in front of them and then flew it across the room.

Bulma sat there on her chair, looking at the shattered glass and plates beside her on the floor in amazement. She turned back to Vegeta with her mouth opened wide, shocked at what he had just done. Vegeta then leaned in and grabbed her shoulders tight and looked her right in the face, only inches away.

'You better be careful with that mouth of yours woman, before it gets you into DEEP trouble!'

Bulma laughed as he spoke those words.

'Well you better be careful with that temper of yours before it gets you KILLED!'

Vegeta growled and then shouted in her face.

'You stupid woman!'

"_You're_ stupid for forgetting that I am a very intelligent person and is far from the word '_stupid_'."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and said, "Well, you look stupid sighing and smiling at me like a little schoolgirl! All I wanted to know in the first place was why the _hell_ you were staring at me and you go and turn this into a major argument!"

Bulma blinked up at him and then decided she was just going to go for it and express how she truly felt. She might as well be honest, after all, isn't that what good healthy relationships are all about?

_Yes_, she thought.

She was going to go in for the kill.

She looked up at Vegeta intently and his face was contorted with confusion.

_What is _with_ this woman_, thought Vegeta as he stared down at her.

"Well then," piped up Bulma as she continued to stare at Vegeta. "If you _really _want to know why I've been acting strange, it's because as I looked at you… I remembered _us_. I remembered how it all began and how I stupidly, crazily, ridiculously fell for you. And now I'm more than certain that I am in love with you and I am ready to spend the rest of my life with you."

Bulma looked away and failed to notice the subtle fear that was slowly starting to crawl itself upon Vegeta's face.

He knew it would eventually come to this, he just _knew_ it!

_Cursed, cursed, curseddd!_ Went Vegeta's thoughts as he still continued to stare down at Bulma.

He wanted to cut her off, to shout in her face, to change the subject – _anything_ to stop Bulma… But he just couldn't. He just _couldn't_ do it!

_Dammit!_

He was paralysed, unable to utter any words, and so he let her carry on.

"Vegeta," Bulma said softly as she took a deep breath and looked at the love of her life deeply into his eyes. "I want to get married."

Vegeta's eyes widened and his grip on Bulma's shoulders became stiff. He let go and then backed away from her slowly.

Bulma went pale as she saw the look on Vegeta's face and she started to get scared.

"Ve….Vegeta, what's wrong?"

Vegeta's face became contorted into an expression Bulma couldn't even fathom. He went paler than her, his left eye twitching as he stared into space.

'What did you just say?'

The low, gritty voice of Vegeta's alarmed Bulma as she started to realise what was happening and replied shakily, 'I…I said I want to get married.'

Vegeta shuddered as he heard those words.

"I WANT TO GET MARRIED."

It kept echoing in his ears.

"I WANT TO GET MARRIED, I WANT TO GET MARRIED. I WANT TO GET MARRIED. _I WANT TO GET MARRIED_."

Vegeta shuddered again as his thoughts ran in circles through his mind, his head was beginning to hurt and he was starting to feel nauseas.

Bulma looked on at him with a questioning look and continued to utter his name.

'Ve...Vegeta?'

She got up and stepped closer towards him. Vegeta edged more and more back, trying to get away. He stopped as his back hit the glass doors that led to the outside garden and he realised he was trapped.

'St-stay away!' he replied and then turned around and quickly opened the back doors, flying out.

"_Vegeta!_" cried out Bulma as she watched Vegeta fly away into the night sky. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She knew it would be a shock for him but she didn't think Vegeta would react like _this_!

Bulma sighed. She had never meant to say it anyways but her thoughts had been so occupied with marriage as of recently that she just had to let it out. Especially since Vegeta forced it out of her by pushing her buttons. What was she supposed to do? She knew he wasn't ready for that type of commitment.

She sighed again and then went to the cupboard to fetch a broom, dustpan and brush. From there she walked to the place where Vegeta had thrown the dinning table, and then started to clean the mess on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>What is this we see? Fear from the Great Saiyan Prince? Or he just likes casual dating and doesn't do all of this lovey-dovey stuff? Hmm wait and find out in the next chapter! Will be up in the next few days!<strong>

**Review pleaseee guys.**


End file.
